


The Voice that Entranced Him

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Hands To Myself, Song - Freeform, The Voice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien had reluctantly agreed to be on The Voice France for his father's brand. But when he heard her sing... he was entranced. He just had to win against the most dishonest judge ever to exist. A judge that made him sick to his stomach.





	The Voice that Entranced Him

**Author's Note:**

> **I saw this video of a judge looking at a contestant absolutely star struck and I couldn't know be inspired by it. (At the end is the link) Also, I am so sorry for the french curses. Both for having them here and also if they are wrong. I researched a lot. But feel free to correct me. :) Seriously I won't be offended if you correct me. I'll just edit them. I didn't learn cursing in French Class. LMAO Being honest. :) Other than that! Enjoy this silly one shot! :)**

Adrien Agreste sat in a red chair with the button in front of him. He was relaxed with his legs spread and his forearms resting against his thighs. He had made sure to wear his father’s brand since he was representing _ Gabriel _. He sighed as he made sure that his mic was on straight as he fiddled with his black button down. It was tucked slightly into a pair of dark designer jeans and black leather ankle boots sat on his feet. He tapped his foot and waited for the next contestant to show up. 

He tried to ignore Chloe going on beside him about her father and his newest _ Lamborghini _ that he had purchased her in canary yellow. Her dress was ice blue and sparkled in the light. It was an off the shoulder number that showed off her collar bones. Her blonde hair was up in an elegant twist with a crystal hair clip on the side holding it in place. Beside her was Lila, the one woman that Adrien couldn’t stand. She drove him absolutely mad with how she lied and sold herself too easily to the contestants. It made him sick to his stomach every moment she opened her mouth. 

Her sweater was emerald and long. She wore black leggings with brown ankle boots and her hair was down her back. He rolled his eyes at her as she made some remark about having five lambos herself. 

The last judge was Luka, beloved guitarist for Jagged Stone. He was every girl’s pick when he turned his chair around. Adrien was jealous of him if he was honest. He kept losing out to him each time they turned the chairs together on a contestant. However, Luka only had a few slots left to fill because of that little detail. Adrien had quite a few left to fill and he was determined to fill his next slot this round. 

He tapped his fingers along his thigh as he waited for the next contestant to walk out. His heart pumped faster as his adrenaline spiked. He always got excited to hear the next talent. Adrien waited for the sound of the crowd to pick up. That was the cue for him to know that someone was on stage, ready to perform. He licked his lips as he leaned on the back of his hand and his heart raced as he heard the crowd scream and clap. 

Marinette was nervous to say the least. She had only sang in her bedroom before and sometimes at her friends’ parties, but nothing like this. Her heart raced in her chest as she held the microphone in her shaky hands. She had worn her favorite outfit. It was a pastel pink dress that had a white ribbon that tied around her waist into a big bow at her back. The top had a white collar and it had short scalloped sleeves. Her circle skirt went out at her hips and fell mid-calf; while, her black heels made her legs look lean and longer than they were. She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath as the music started. 

“Can’t keep my hands to myself…” Marinette closed her eyes as she began to sing. “No matter how hard I’m trying to…” She slowly opened her eyes as she ran her hand down between her breasts. “I want you all to myself…” The crowd screamed and Adrien raised his eyebrows as he watched the crowd stand in front of him. 

“Your metaphorical gin and juice…. So c’mon give me a taste…” Marinette ran her hand back up to her lips and brushed her bottom lip with her thumb as the corner of her lips went up in a small smirk. “-of what it’s like to be next to you.” She slowly turned her hand out and pointed at the crowd as she swayed her hips slowly. “Don’t let one drop go to waste… your metaphorical gin and juice.” She winked as the music picked up. 

She began to walk the stage and spin as she sang. “All of the downs and the uppers… keep making love to each other…” She ran her hand down her body and fell to her knees, bouncing up and down to the beat. 

Adrien took in the crowd and it took him no time to hit his buzzer. He turned around to see her on the floor with her hand out above her head reaching, “I want it all… I want it all…” She rolled on the stage and sat up gracefully before she shrugged. “I mean I could but why would I want to.” She winked at Adrien and blushed as she stood up to walk the stage. 

Adrien was transfixed by her entirely as she owned the stage. She ran her hands up into her hair as she sang. ”Can’t keep my hands to myself.” She began to dance around the stage, spinning and slowly rocking back and forth to the song as she held her upper arm with her hand, slowly running her fingertips along her collar bones to her shoulder. Adrien swallowed hard as he stared at her. 

Lila hovered her hand over her buzzer and Adrien shoved his hand out towards her to make her stop. She scoffed at him as Chloe smiled at his starry eyed expression. She knew he was hooked on the girl that was singing. Lila brought her hand away and crossed her arms. 

“Give me your all and nothing else….” Marinette swayed to the beat as she sang the last few lines. 

Adrien knew he had her. He knew it and he was becoming more and more excited as he realized that he would get to know this beautiful contestant. That is until he heard Lila’s buzzer and watched her spin in her chair. He glared at her as Marinette sang the last line, causing the crowd to erupt in loud screams and cheers. 

“Fils de pute.” Adrien cursed under his breath as he hit his face with his hand, dragging it down causing Marinette to stare at him with concern. He apologetically smiled at her and waved it away to say it wasn’t her. “Tell us more about who you are, love.” Adrien gave her a genuine smile as he crossed his ankle over his thigh and rested his cheek on his fist. 

“My na- name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m twenty-three. Um…” She giggled and covered her face with her hands. “Sorry, I’m nervous.” 

“It’s alright.” Adrien winked at her and her cheeks grew warmer. 

“Stop flattering the poor girl and let her speak.” Chloe waved Adrien away and he glared at her. 

“I wasn’t flattering her…” Adrien rolled his eyes and went back to staring at Marinette with a smile that shot straight to her heart and made it skip. 

“We all know you were, Adrien… ignore him a moment will you? Tell us what it is that you do. What’s your story?” Lila leaned on her folded hands as she smiled at her. 

“Um… well I wanted to become a fashion designer, but that didn’t pan out exactly as I had planned.” Marinette rolled her eyes and rubbed her upper arm. “Then… I used to sing in my room and my best friend, Alya, one day thought that I should audition for _ The Voice _… and… so here I am.” She rocked from her heels to her toes as she put a hand behind her back and worried her bottom lip. 

“Well, you sing lovely.” Luka warmly smiled at her and she glanced over at him with a big smile. 

“Merci.” Marinette whispered into the microphone as she blushed more. 

“So, I think it’s time these two fight it out for you.” Chloe pointed at Lila then Adrien with her thumb. 

“Right.” Marinette nodded and turned her attention to Lila first. 

“Well, honestly you have a beautiful voice and I love how you own the stage. I want to work with you on your stage presence more. Maybe give you some songs that you would never think of. I can get you further in this show than these other judges. I have my ways. You will be a star by my side. Trust me. I can make you shine brighter than anyone before you.” Lila smirked at Marinette and she caught Adrien’s expression from the corner of her eye. 

“va te faire foutre.” Adrien glared at Lila and Chloe punched him in the arm. 

Gabriel watched his tablet in his office and growled under his breath at his son’s outburst. It would cost them and he would have a word with him later.

“Don’t be rude… You’re also on television, might I point out.” Chloe glared at Adrien as he rubbed his arm. 

“Ow…” Adrien pouted at her as Chloe slapped his arm and pointed at Marinette. He slowly turned his attention towards the woman on stage with a sheepish smile. “Your voice is absolutely stunning. I was captivated by you and transfixed. You could sing anything and I’d be falling for you. I mean-” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. “I’d be entertained by you. You have one of those versatile voices and I only want to show you how far your range can take you. If you picked me? I’d help you with that. We can start with some of your favorites and I’ll introduce you to some choices that you never thought of doing.” He smiled at her and waited for her to choose. 

“Who would you like to work with Marinette?” Luka smiled warmly at her as he leaned on his knees with his forearms. 

“Um…” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she peered from a blushing Adrien to a confident Lila. “I pick…” The crowd exploded with names on their lips, causing her to feel pressured. 

She stared at Adrien and watched how he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and tugged on it. Something about him drew her in and her anxiety melted away as she warmly smiled. She brought the microphone to her lips as she stared at Adrien. “Adrien.” 

Adrien looked up with widened eyes as his heart beat fast at her saying his name. “Me?” 

“Yes, you. You dork.” Chloe hit him in the arm again and she watched a genuine smile grow on his face. “Well that’s a first. You got Adrikins to actually smile.” 

Adrien jumped up and ran on stage to hug Marinette. Marinette’s cheeks turned red as she breathed in his citrus cologne and felt his hands on her back. He was so warm and inviting. Everything about him soothed her and made her feel like she was home. She didn’t want to let him go and she could tell that he didn’t either. “You won’t regret this. You’re going to be amazing!” Adrien became super excited for her and she wrapped her arms around him tighter. 

“I know I won’t.” Marinette spoke against his shirt as she felt him pull away from her. 

Adrien set his hands on her shoulders. “I’m excited to have you on my team.” His smile was infectious and she fell in love with it. 

“Merci.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and nodded as she made her way off the stage. 

Adrien tugged his shirt down as he walked back to his red chair with a sheepish grin. 

“You weren’t excited at all.” Lila rolled her eyes and waved him off. “I’ll get someone even better on my team. I don’t need her.” 

“Whatever you say, Lila.” Adrien rolled his eyes as their chairs turned. 

**Song Marinette is singing:**

** [Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez](https://youtu.be/FMlcn-_jpWY) **

**One Shot inspired by the way this judge is looking at this contestant:**

** [Anna McLuckie performs ‘Get Lucky’ by Daft Punk The Voice UK- BBC](https://youtu.be/hoda-sLt6fY) **


End file.
